


with shining eyes as if hanged the stars from the sky

by pureblood123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chivalry, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Mistletoe, i know it is not chrismas, well holidays in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureblood123/pseuds/pureblood123
Summary: it is just an excuse to write sherlock and sally fluff... a kiss under the mistletoe.





	with shining eyes as if hanged the stars from the sky

“Mrs. Hudson!” Old lady smiled. “Hello, sweetheart.” Sally returned her smile. She indicated the documents in her hand. “I need Lestrade” She motioned for him to sign.

However, Mrs. Hudson forced her inside.

“I’m sorry. I don’t seem to have a pen on me. Come with me.”

“I know I shouldn’t be here…” Sally said, shifting her weight from one leg onto another. 

“No worries. This is Mrs. Hudson’s party. She seems to like you.” Greg briefly reviewed the paperwork before signing his name.

Sherlock approached at some point during a conversation about weird eggnog flavours, the chief and the sergeant ended up talking about the case. Sherlock couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever seen her this friendly. He found Sally’s brown eyes on him. She was smiling.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Sherlock asked.

“You look ridiculously out of place at your own home.” She said.

“And you look right at home.” Indicating her silly Santa hat with elf ears. He gave her a half smile.

“Look up,” Molly exclaimed. “You have to kiss.”

Sure enough, there was mistletoe above Sherlock Holmes and Sergeant Sally Donovan. Sherlock turned his eyes to Sally and her cheeks were burning red. She was a lovely woman, Sherlock noticed as if for the first time.

Sherlock took her hand and kissed the back of it with his blue eyes locked on her brown ones. Sally smiled at him, letting her hand linger in his.

When the fireworks started up, Sherlock wasn’t looking at them. When Sally absentmindedly take her hand back as she stared up at the sky Sherlock didn’t let go.


End file.
